thesoundofmysoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Keisha
Keisha Yamamoto is Markism Braginski's Meister. She is a Sensitive Trigger Dueling Pistol Meister and is often teamed up with Scott. She is a two-star Meister and a member of the Rescue Freedom Squad. Appearance Keisha a rather well endowed young women of fifteen years old. She has blonde hair with black streaks, and red eyes. She is a fan of wearing black, red, and hot pink. Her outfits resemble that of Gothic fashion. She has a wide assortment of outfits; her mission suit being a red corset-like top with fishnet sleeves, a red layered miniskirt with torn stockings, a black and red biker jacket, and black buckled combat boots. She styles her hair depending on her mood, but will always have one strand hanging in front of her face, and she lines her eyes with black eyeliner, typically having spikes, dots, and swirls coming onto her cheeks. Mark highly dislikes all her outfit choices, this one in particular. When she joins the Rescue Freedom Squad, she wears a black t-shirt with sleeves attached with two pieces of fabric. A red sleeveless vest is over the t-shirt. She has black leather pants, three red belts, and black boots. She's wearing a red headband in her hair, which is tied in a braid down her back. Her soul is red with her one hanging strand of hair. Personality On the contrary of people's beliefs, Keisha is not at all a Goth-emo. She hates it when people stereotype her as a moody outcast who writes depressing poetry.She just wants to express herself. She's upset with her parents because they never gave her the chance to do so. She loves freedom to make her own decisions and doesn't like being told what to do, what to wear, what to say, etc. No matter how tomboy-ish she may seem, she can have her girly moments, like squealing with joy when she's excited about something. She's not one to turn down a challenge and even believes she should fight on her own, even to the point of dying. However, to her, fighting alone doesn't mean fighting defenless. She values Mark's help as a Weapon, but doesn't like his help as a person. These feelings may come from her upbringing. She was born into a wealthy family so she's always had body guards. She learned some martial arts, but her parents thought she was soft and weak, so she didn't go beyond the beginner's level. History Keisha was born into a wealthy family in Finland, but grew up in Vancouver, British Colombia. On the contrary of people's beliefs, Keisha is not at all a Goth-emo. She hates it when people stereotype her as a moody outcast who writes depressing poetry.She just wants to express herself. She's upset with her parents because they never gave her the chance to do so. She loves freedom to make her own decisions and doesn't like being told what to do, what to wear, what to say, etc. No matter how tomboy-ish she may seem, she can have her girly moments, like squealing with joy when she's excited about something. She's not one to turn down a challenge and even believes she should fight on her own, even to the point of dying. However, to her, fighting alone doesn't mean fighting defenless. She values Mark's help as a Weapon, but doesn't like his help as a person. These feelings may come from her upbringing. She was born into a wealthy family so she's always had body guards. She learned some martial arts, but her parents thought she was soft and weak, so she didn't go beyond the beginner's level. Abilities Martial Arts: Keisha does have some training in martial arts from her time in the Cadets, although the number of attacks she knows is limited. She has enough skill to use Mark's pistol form in more ways than just a gun. Anti-Magic Wavelength: Keisha's soul carries an Anti-Magic Wavelength. This Wavelength acts as a powerful barrier against insanity and darkness. This Wavelength is also carried over to her attacks, which serve to be very effective against Witches or any individual harboring madness or dark powers. Using the purification effect of her Anti-Magic Wavelength in her attacks, she can even take on an Immortal. She can Resonate with others who are about to be pulled into madness, and restore their sanity. She can do this through a beam of light from her hand. Relationships Because of her Gothic appearance, people tend to shy away from her. People never take the chance to get to really know her, so she didn't have many friends before coming to Shibusen. Her over-ruling parents set her up with "friends" who were really just paid to play with her. Keisha craves a close friendship with someone. Partner At first, she didn't really like Mark. She knew in her soul that he was her partner, but Family Shibusen Other Trivia